Jimmy Legs
Jimmy Legs was the bosun aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Captain Davy Jones. He was known as a harsh taskmaster, and took sadistic pleasure in demanding the impossible from the crew.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p68-69: "Shipmates" Biography At some unknown point in his life, Jimmy Legs became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. He, along with the rest of the crew, was transformed during his servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman, taking on the appearance of various aquatic flora and fauna. He had the face of a stonefish and a fin protruded from his back. His mouth was similar to that of a piranha and his right boot became fused to his leg. In combat he preferred a cutlass with a large, cup-shaped handguard. He commonly wielded a cat o' nine tails aboard the Flying Dutchman, inflicting punishment on crewmen who failed to fulfill his harsh orders. Such was his ferocity, he was known to cleave flesh from bone with every lash of his whip. Nonetheless this helped him keep order on the ship in deference to Jones though he was often assisted by fellow crewman Maccus and Koleniko. When Will Turner appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Jimmy Legs among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Jimmy Legs and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. During this sequence, he held Ragetti hostage. .]] While serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, Will Turner incurred Jimmy Legs' wrath when he and his father Bootstrap Bill caused damage to the deck by dropping a cannon they were supposed to be hoisting. The boatswain was ready to lash Will with his whip, but Bootstrap intervened, stating to a threatening Jimmy Legs he'd take the full punishment. With their familial relationship revealed to Jones, Bootstrap was forced into whipping his son himself in order to spare Will from Jimmy Legs' excruciating punishment. Jimmy Legs also used his whip on the crew turning the Kraken Hammer during the attacks on the Edinburgh Trader and the Black Pearl. Under Maccus, Jimmy Legs and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Jimmy Legs was cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Jimmy Legs manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. Jimmy Legs witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present when the East India Trading Company crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]] under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. He would later meet Swann again, following the attack on the Empress, when he locked her and her crew in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. He found her attempts to locate Bootstrap Bill cruelly amusing. Jimmy Legs was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. During the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, he fought William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, but he was stabbed by both of them simultaneously. However he managed to get back on his feet, and during their wedding ceremony he fought Will but was almost immediately cut across the chest. He fought them once more just before they were married but he was stabbed in the chest by Swann. Following the death of Davy Jones, Jimmy Legs bore the Dead Man's Chest while Bootstrap Bill Turner carved out his son's heart. When Will took command of the Flying Dutchman, Jimmy Legs reverted back to his human form along with his shipmates. Whether he chose to remain in service aboard the vessel or left its crew remains unclear, leaving his final fate unknown. Behind the scenes *Jimmy Legs was portrayed by Christopher Adamson in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *"Jimmy legs" is a colloquialism used in reference to nocturnal myoclonus, a sleep disorder where the patient moves limbs involuntarily during sleep and has symptoms or problems related to the movement. *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, the Flying Dutchman's Boatswain was Greenbeard instead of Jimmy Legs. Additionally, Legs was described by having his body covered in barnacles. In the finished version, he doesn't have barnacles, but is covered in coral instead. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *Pirates of the Caribbean Online as Flotsam and Molusk Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Boatswains Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males